Their Little Secret
by LadySaber
Summary: Nick has been seeing his girlfriend underground. Nobody knows they're together, and to make things worse, some of his peers have some nasty things to say about his previous relationships. Can Nick prove to his girlfriend she isn't his little secret? OneShot - Uses Dolph's real name, Nick Nemeth.


"Nick, do you want to go get something to eat or maybe even a drink after the show?" Vickie asked hopefully, watching as the Bleach blond Superstar typed away at his phone.

She'd been trying for weeks to get him genuinely interested in her, and so far her attempts were always shot down. She wasn't a person to let a few 'no's' get to her. She was determined, and what she wanted, she would eventually get.

"Uh, sorry Vickie, I'm beat, the last thing I need is a hangover when I hit the gym tomorrow." Nick stated, his eyes still glued to the screen of his BlackBerry. Vickie huffed defeated and retreated to catering, her mind lost in thoughts for how she'd convince him to go out with her.

I stepped from behind one of the hallway pillars, making sure Vickie had gone, before sneaking up behind Nick, cupping my hands over his eyes. I could feel his lips upturn in a smirk, as he slid his phone into his front pocket.

"Guess who?" I whispered, my lips brushing up against his ear.

"Mae Young?" He questioned jokingly. I rolled my eyes, and let out a soft giggle. He laced his fingers in mine, and tossed his head back to glance up at me, letting out a deep sigh as I pressed my lips on his forehead.

"So, what's up?" He questioned, pulling me around the chair, and onto his lap. I shrugged my shoulders, thinking over the night. Nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

"Well your girlfriend doesn't seem to like taking no for an answer." I stated, burying my face in his neck. He reeked of sweat and baby oil, but then again, so did I.

He smirked, and snaked his arm around my shoulder. "I wonder why I'd say no." he replied nonchalantly, before showering my face in angle like pecks. I was giggling like a schoolgirl, flailing wildly, my eyes clamped shut in joy.

"Who would have thought, when you two disappeared, you'd be together." A familiar voice uttered. My eyes snapped open in surprise and landed on the one and only Randy Orton. He smirked, crossing his arms over his toned chest.

"Yeah, and?" Nick asked his tone venomous. I chewed on the inside of my lip, my eyes shooting back and forth between the two men. Orton's smug smirk and Nick's bitter scowl. This wouldn't be the first time the two butted heads.

"Don't get so defensive. It's good to see you've finally found a girl who hasn't already banged half the locker room." Orton stated nonchalantly. Nick ground his teeth, his nose flaring.

"It's like you love to piss people off." He hissed, glaring hatefully at the viper. Randy chuckled, tossing a fluffy white towel over his shoulder.

"Actually yeah, It's a fulfilling hobby of mine." He answered, before walking off, obviously content with his evildoing.

"Don't pay attention to him." I stated, cupping both sides of his face in my hands. He didn't glance up, and I frowned, sighing deeply.

I pressed my lips onto his, gently caressing his temples with my thumbs. When his lips began moving in motion with mine, I smiled letting my eyelids flutter closed.

Randy got pleasure out of messing with people, only because he knew no matter how much trouble he caused, he'd never have any consequences to face.

"I don't want you to be my secret, you know that right?" he stated, pressing my forehead on his. I smiled, and nodded. I hoped he didn't want our relationship to be under wraps, I couldn't pretend any longer that I was okay with Vickie trying to pursue him.

"Prove it then." I challenged, a smirk playing its way across my lips. He laughed and pulled his phone from his pocket; again he leaned in capturing my lips in a kiss, then snapping a picture. He uploaded it to twitter, with the caption – "yes I've got a girlfriend, an amazing one at that."

"Is that better?" he asked, his brows arched, a cocky smirk plastered on his face.

"It'll do." I answered, before leaning in, sporting a content smile of my own.


End file.
